Valor and Honor
by Spartan Elessar
Summary: Joshua II is one of the few outer colonies that was under the UNSC control. It was the neighbourhood and the backyard of the Harvest system. Planets like Joshua II, Mars V and Moony IV under Bilingual system are full of Civilians. So outlaws are in plenty


**Valor and Honor**

* * *

"_I like that," Michelle said to her sister, who was picking up different white bride dresses_

"_No, I like this one," replied back Mary, who picked another one_

"_Who's the bride here?" asked Michelle looking at her questioningly _

"_You," replied back Mary who was still looking at the white dress she picked_

"_Correct, so I should be picking up the dress, not you sis. And what I like is important, not what you like," said Michelle smiling, as she picked up the dress she liked._

_Mary put down the dress and sighed. "I wish I was older than you."_

"_Why?" Michelle asked, as she examined the front and back of the dress. _

"_So I could get married, too,"_

_Michelle laughed, "Find the man you love, and then you can get married too."_

"_I like this guy very much, but he is really obnoxious sometimes. So I kinda hate him. But the other one, your bride' bro,is so cute, but very reserved, so certainly not my type. But I do like his name, Scot Michael. But anyway, he is bit old for me. However another guy…" Mary stopped when Michelle saw her with a very surprised look. "What?"_

"_How many boys do you know?" Michelle asked_

"_Quite a few," Mary said beaming_

"_Tom's friends?" _

"_Yes," Mary said. "Listen, someone is knocking the door."_

"_It must be him," replied Michelle with excitement and ran to the door. When she opened it, she did not see Tom, instead three UNSC marines stood there with a very regretful expression._

"_What's wrong?" she asked with her heart thumping louder than a thunder_

"_I am sorry Miss Michelle Ann," the lead marine said as he dropped his gaze down._

* * *

**_Chapter one_**

**0600 Hours**

**March 7, 2525**

**Residential area**

**Planet Joshua II**

_A broken promise_

The alarm went off, startling Michelle Ann from her bed. Another nightmare extinguished as she woke up and switched off the alarm. She was slightly panting as she saw around the room, as if expecting to see someone. When she understood that she was alone in her bedroom, she buried her face into her hands and sat silently.

"Ann," a voice called her. It was her sister, Mary.

The voice did not register immediately, but after few seconds of silence Michelle called back, "What is it?"

Her voice betrayed irritation.

"Do you want me to make the breakfast?" Mary asked.

"No," Michelle replied. "I will do it."

Michelle got up from her bed and got into a gown. She went to her dressing mirror and combed her brown hair, which was bit messy. The reflection showed a pale young face of Michelle, whose eyes were slightly blackened as if she was crying for hours. And it was true.

"I can't find a frying pan," said Mary as she saw Michelle climb down from the stairs. "Sleep well?" she asked as she saw her sister's moody face.

Michelle carefully avoided Mary's eyes and said, "Yes." But Mary knew it was a lie. She knew her sister was not the same after that horrible incident, which she dreads to recollect.

"It's here," Michelle said as she took the pan from a cupboard

"Thanks, I am so bad at remembering things, especially these household things," said Mary, who tried to keep her voice cheerful and happy.

"I will do the cooking," Michelle said taking the pan from Mary. Michelle tried to do many things, if not all of the things in the house so that she could keep herself occupied, so that her mind will not race to that horrible day when she lost her love.

"No, I will do it for a change," replied back Mary, who took the pan away from her sister and placed it on the stove. "Now all I need to do is find some eggs."

A small smiled tugged into Michelle's face, "You don't even know where the eggs are?"

Mary, who was amazed to see her sister smile for the first time in three weeks, said, "Inside a chicken?"

Michelle shook her head and went to grab the eggs. But before she could open the refrigerator, she saw something which she deliberately avoided for three weeks. The picture of Tom Ryan her first real love, who died a week before their marriage. Tears started to pour out from her eyes involuntarily. She took hold of the picture and pressed it to her chest and sank into the nearby chair. Mary, who saw this, came to her sister and took her into her bosom.

"I am sorry Ann. I am really sorry for what happened to Tom. Nobody saw that coming, it was not your fault," Mary whispered to Michelle over her head. Her voice was consoling and concerned.

"He had a choice, but still…" Michelle' voice trailed off as another wave of tears overwhelmed her.

"He was a brave soldier, that's why he did it," Mary replied back slowly. "He had no choice."

Michelle did not reply back, because her mind was filled with sorrow, the one which will not depart any time soon.

"He had a choice," she whispered

* * *

**0720 Hours**

**March 7, 2525**

**Asteroid belt – Black Viper**

**Pirates' base**

**Outer edge of Bilingual system**

_Buccaneer_

Joshua "Copper" James got up from his old ugly bed and went to his table. He wore a black pant and a matching shirt with a dark collar. He was a complete definition for a pirate, with battle scars on his neck and cheeks. His hair was neither short nor long, somewhat like a civilian, in an untidy way. He was called as the "Planner" of this small group, who they call themselves 'The black Viper'. They live inside this secret asteroid belt with a population of one thousand and seventy five. None were civilians, just plain pirates both men and women.

This base was convincingly hid behind the outer colonies such as Joshua II, Mars V and Moony IV. And these three colonies were full of civilians; therefore these planets get continuous supplies – valuable things such as food, water and many other basic necessities. They come in and out of these colonies through huge commercial ships, which have little or no security. However, that doesn't mean UNSC marines are sleeping under their warm blankets. Every ship and its workers has to go through a proper thorough search under ONI's article 28d45 – it means simply no pirates.

For last few weeks, the fear of pirates was increased after a big raid on Reter's market, which cost three good UNSC marines and loss of priceless goods. Therefore, all the ships and its crew have to go a complete, double check before it can cross a checkpoint. That's were Joshua comes in, he has to make a new plan, a good strategy to go through these hard security measures and steal the precious goods. For so long 'Black Vipers' were mistaken for rebels, but after the Reter's incident, their groups were stamped as a Grade A – worse than an actual rebel.

Joshua pondered upon one hundred plans, but nothing was foolproof, there was a snag – always. He was not one of those mindless warriors who doesn't care about other' lives, none of these pirates are. The loss of three soldiers in the Reter's market was considered as a failure to their mission even though they got what they wanted. They are not freaks, at the same time they are not a pet dog, who silently goes under government rules. That's the main reason why they started this 'Black Viper' – to be free of _tyranny_.

There was a silent knock on his door, Joshua cleared his desk and called in.

"Sir, Captain likes to see you," a young man said, he was wearing the same dress, except he was a lot younger, seventeen years old.

_Bad_, Joshua thought, because he yet to make a foolproof plan and his time was ticking.

"Thank you. You may go now," he said to the young man, who obediently nodded and left him alone.

Joshua picked up his papers, a few drawn maps and a cigar. He put the cigar on his mouth and walked out his room without lighting it. This whole base was inside Titanium battle armor, with artificial gravity and atmosphere. Thissociety was inside a dome, which seems to have a sky as a roof. Houses were neatly arranged on one side of the dome, whereas the armory, ship bays were located on the other side of the base. Fifty, solid armored, doors were located on the far side of the base, above the Ship bay. So that UNSC' stolen Pelicans and Longswords can travel in and out of the base, which was located inside one kilometer long asteroid.

Captain and his councilors' private quarters were located near the emergency exit bay, which was planted for one reason, to escape at the time of crisis. This new Captain, who called himself 'The Viper', was unlike his predecessor. The former Captain, who was deceased a couple of weeks ago, was more into business, however, the new one was more like a Politician than a frontline soldier.

_Politics_ – the very thing that made this group, so that they could be free of it, _but it's all going to change now_, thought Joshua as he walked towards the Captain's room.

He knocked the door twice and stood silently for a reply as he took the cigar away from his mouth and pocketed it hastily. After two heartbeats, the door swung inwardly revealing a huge table surrounded by the Councilors and the Captain. The Council members wore more or less the same dress as he wore, but the Captain wore a complete white suit, which stood out even in middle of the one thousand rebels. _Does he want to be out seen or is he trying to imply his powers?_ Joshua asked himself as he saluted him.

"At ease, so…" The Captain asked, whose eye bore into Joshua'

"Sir," Joshua hesitated. "Due to the tough security I couldn't come up with a very good tactical plan, not yet."

The Captain did not take his gaze off, "Mr. James…" - _last name basis, the former Captain used only the people' first name, so that he sounded so friendly. But not so friendly here_ thought Joshua as he listened without any expression. "…we are running low on our supplies. The raid on Reter's market did not even last for a month, if we don't make another trip, we will be starving to death…" - _what happened to the backup storage?_ Joshua thought, but he kept the question to himself. "…So whether you bring up with a good plan quickly or I will find another." The Captain ended with a clear, dominating tone.

"Sir, I request an extension, just another few days to bring a fail safe plan, so that this time none will be put in danger…" Joshua said, but stopped when the Captain abruptly interrupted him.

"Who said you have to make a plan so that bastards such as _Marines _will not be hurt on our process?" he asked softly, which sounded more like a growl.

This time Joshua' face twitched with surprise, "But sir, it has always been our code, we are not some mindless rebels, who…"

"I know who we are Mister," The Captain snapped back. "All I care is about our base and the survival of our families not about marines. So you bring me a plan that is effective enough to plunder valuable goods or I will just have to find another who will get me some," he said as he opened his arms towards the Councilors. The other members of the table said nothing but just nodded with the Captain. They all looked as if bewitched.

_This can't be happening_, Joshua thought. _This has been my father' and his father's code, how can he disrespect it? This code was the only thing that makes this group differ from a murderer or worse a rebel. A Pirate' code was a lifeline of a pirate, the one who disobeys it was a…_

"Did I make myself clear Mister James?" The Captain asked, this time his voice was filled with frustration and anger. Joshua looked up.

"Yes sir, perfectly," Joshua replied back. "I will have one before the sun sets."

"Good."

* * *

**0600 Hours**

**March 7, 2525**

**Mission Wildflower**

**Smoky Mountains**

**Planet Joshua II**

_Blood red_

Delta-one, Scot Michael, Delta-two, Ash and Delta-three, Claire laid flat over a thick sheet of white ice. They were stationed here at 0100 hours, that was five hours ago. Blazing cold winds passed over them as they lay motionless observing a particular structure. They were three hundred meters above sea level on a mountaintop, watching the structure, which laid two hundred yards away from them, silently.

This part of the mountain was leveled to half a kilometer, so it gave them a clear view from their position. The structure was made out of strong concrete stones and it was twelve feet tall. It was a small bunker, more or less, which was currently occupied by four rebels. There was only one door, which faced the Delta team, and three windows with solid glasses. The bunker was roughly circular with twenty five feet diameter.

The Delta team was under a strict order to just watch these rebels and their moves. If the rebel team tries to evacuate or receive any kind of reinforcement, Delta has to signal the Alpha team, which was holding position approximately two miles below them covering the only way out of this snowy mountain.

"Those bastards are not moving a muscle," Scot, Delta-one, whispered to Claire as he looked the structure through his sniper scope. Claire and Ash, who were watching the same location with a thermal scope, nodded their heads.

"Any sign of movements, Delta?" the Alpha team leader, Allan asked through the radio

"Negative Alpha one," Scot replied. His voice was suppressed under the chill wind.

The sun slowly rose behind them casting a very little light over them, so the visibility was getting better and warmer.

"Looks like they are having a little nap," commented Ash, whose teethes were chattering due to the intense cold.

"Indeed," Scot murmured

After few hard, chilly moments, one of the rebels got up, so his torso and his head were visible through the glass window. Scot's finger leisurely moved towards the sniper' trigger as he centered the cross arrow on the man's head. Both Claire and Ash took out their silenced pistols and switched their safeties off.

The rebel took out his binoculars and watched outside through one of the windows. Delta team could not locate the enemy's sight; therefore, they slowly crawled few feet forward.

"One of the rebels is watching something, Alpha one. Looks like they are expecting some guests," Scot radioed

"Acknowledged," Allan replied

"Orders?" Scot asked

"Stay put, Delta one. Do not engage," Allan replied calmly

"Roger."

The rebel put down his binocular and eased back into his bunker, completely blocking Scot and his team's visibility on him. Suddenly Scot's radio opened and Allan's voice poured out.

"Delta one, we got company. Just now a truck parked two miles away from our position and its crew, six men, are walking up the path. Hide behind some bush, do not show yourself. Copy that?"

"Roger," Scot answered and motioned his team to fall back. The Delta team melted into the knee high snow and took cover behind a five feet tall stray rock.

"Come in Delta,"

"This is Delta one. What is it?"

"The six men just now passed us, they are walking towards the bunker, I think. Please confirm this. Over," Allan whispered

"Roger Alpha one. Stand by…" Scot said and nudged Claire. He pointed his eyes with his finger and pointed the bunker. She nodded and took hold of his sniper rifle. Delta one, slowly crawled away from the hiding place and moved towards the steep cliff, which dropped a mile down. He took his scope out and focused on the road that leads towards the bunker. Three minutes passed, but he did not see any moments among the blurry road. After two more minutes of motionless waiting he radioed Allan.

"Negative, Alpha one. I do not see the newcomers."

"Roger. I think they have stopped or moved some where else. Hold you position Delta team; me and my team are going to have a better look. Alpha one out," the radio went mute.

Scot took one last glimpse on the road and moved back to his team. Ash moved his head as if asking "What happened?"

Scot replied, "Negative. Any moments?"

"No sir," Claire whispered as her eyes locked into the sniper's scope.

"Damn," Scot whispered.

The temperature significantly rose as the time passed. The team' thick white jackets and their marine' uniform protected them from this artic temperature.

"It's freaking cold out here. If those guys do not…" Allan started but he stopped when their radios spilled static.

"…engage. Delta team, do you copy? The cover is blown…We are under heavy fire…" Allan's voice broke through the static; it was very dim and colorlessaccompaniedby a loud sound of firefight.

Before Delta team could respond, the four rebels exited the bunker and ran down the road with their old MA3 rifles.

"Sir?" Claire asked as herfinger tensed around the sniper' trigger

"Engage," Scot finally answered as he removed his silenced assault rifle out and ran behind the rebels, silently.

The four rebels ran quickly down the road without knowing the fact that they are been followed by three UNSC marines. After a mile down the road, the rebels met up with their partners. Now the ten rebels, cloaked in the same brown jackets, stood behind a stray edge and poured their bullets over their heads toward the Alpha team.

Scot and his team silently stood a few feet behind them, marked all the rebels into their rifles' cross hair and waited. _One grenade and these unsuspecting enemies are neutralized_, thought Scot, but there was a snag. They have to capture at least one culprit alive. Scot pulled out his left hand away from the rifle' neck and made a cutting sign over his thigh. Ash and Claire nodded their heads and dropped to their knees and pointed the rebels' legs. Scot removed a stun grenade, pulled its safety off and threw it among the unsuspecting rebels, who were busy pointing their old MA3 over the rock.

The grenade landed among the group unnoticed, thanks to the deep snow, and blew up. A very strong light and sound exited as it stunned the rebels for a second.

"Open up," shouted Scot as he and his team poured the bullets into the thick grey smoke, aiming roughly below the rebels' knee. Painful screams and shouts escaped from the criminals as they landed on their knees. Quickly Alpha team entered and gave their share into the confused mist.

Out of ten rebels, three died because the bullets penetrated their pelvis and spine, four lay injured fatally and three lay unconscious due to the shock.

"Good work, Delta," Allan said as he and his team collected the rifles away from the fallen foes. "We are going to take these…" he said as he moved his hands over the rebels, "...back to our LZ. You go ahead and secure the bunker."

"Copy that," Scot said as he watched the bloody bodies with cold eyes. Nothing, not even a little bit of sorrow touched his cold heart as he saw those helpless rebels lay on their own blood pool. _They deserve this_, he thought because outlaws like these murdered his brother Tom Ryan - his only brother, his only true friend.

"They deserve this," he whispered as he spit on them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_This is my second Fanfic. Its bit different, as you can see I have introduced three main characters with three different Point of Views. The only reason I brought up all three (Very different) characters into the first chapter is because, I want to introduce them to you all at the same time. As you can see from the timing, 2525, it's a bit before we encountered the Covenants. So you won't be seeing them any time sooner, but they are coming. Please give your honest opinions, I will really appreciate feedbacks. Constructive criticism is welcomed, please do not Flame. I have tried my best, but I will go ahead and confess that GPS is bit a weak spot for me. So please feel free to review it. _

_As for as the title, all I want to say is just this: "A Pirate's _**Valor**_ and a Soldier's _**Honor**_"_

_Let's see how well my story goes. Thank you!_

* * *


End file.
